


say what you mean, tell me i'm right

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: LotR AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: Libra flings open the door, barely registering white hair and a cheerful voice exclaiming "Prospero!" before the light of his magic engulfs them all.





	say what you mean, tell me i'm right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emo_ayakashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_ayakashi/gifts).



> merry christmas Sonnie thanks for feeidng me this rarepair
> 
> as for everything else, I have no excuse bc my biased ass loves fantasy

Libra frowns when one of his scouting falcons returns hours early, crying in fear.

 

Then again, out of all his loyal birds, Errol had always been the most skittish one. Libra brings him to his perch, pours out a bowl of water, and makes sure he's sufficiently calmed down before leaving his side. _Surely it's nothing_ , Libra thinks, crossing his cramped quarters to close the window. _Maybe a squirrel pulled out a tail feather again, or -_

 

He nearly gets his eyes clawed out by a flurry of black before he can finish that thought.

 

"What on _earth_ ," Libra splutters, slamming the windows shut for good and whirling around. He gives himself a few seconds to refocus his eyes, then stares at the newest addition in his line of sight - a crow, casually preening itself next to a trembling Errol.

 

As if that wasn't enough, a knock sounds from downstairs, followed by a cheery "is anyone there?"

 

"Coming!" Libra shouts, reaching for his staff and holding it warily before him. Almost as an afterthought, he turns to the crow and mutters "well, come along, then," only to stare in amazement as it flutters down to land on his shoulder.

 

"I have a feeling you aren't the strangest thing I'm going to see today, hm?" he says while descending the stairs, then wonders why he's even trying to make conversation with a crow in the first place when all he gets in response is an ambiguous caw.

 

"I suppose here goes nothing."

 

Libra flings open the door, barely registering white hair and the same cheerful voice exclaiming "Prospero!" before the light of his magic engulfs them all.

 

* * *

 

 

Things that Libra does know: Ylisse is at war with Plegia. Has been for as long as he can remember. He's vowed to do whatever is needed to protect himself and anyone important, including destroying Plegian wizards if necessary.

 

There's a Plegian wizard sitting in front of him right now, not even attempting to resist the magical bonds that keep him in place.

 

"What is your name?" Libra asks in as harsh a tone as he can manage. "Are you acting alone? Why have you come here? What is...that?"

 

He points at the crow, who mrrs in indignation.

 

"Hm, you have a lot of questions, don't you?" The man grins, tilts his head. "My name's Henry, what's yours?"

 

"Do you think this is some sort of idle conversation?"

 

But as Libra studies Henry's expression, refraining from actually using magic to force the truth, he can only find mild curiosity at Libra's magic and (if the sounds coming from Henry's stomach were any indication) hunger.

 

"...Wait here," he says grudgingly, undoing all of Henry's bonds and retreating into the kitchen to grab a loaf of bread. When he emerges, Henry is still sitting in the same chair, but his legs are now crossed on the seat and the crow is sitting on his shoulder, cooing.

 

Libra sets the plate of bread on the table and nudges it towards Henry. "Eat. Is the bird yours?"

 

"Mhm!" Henry grabs the bread, breaks it in half, enthusiastically stuffing one half into his mouth while the crow pecks at the other. "His name's Prospero! Been my best and only friend ever since I was a kid."

 

"Ah. That's..."

 

"Unfortunate? Nah, 's alright, really. Hey, are all your birds nervous wrecks? Prospero was just telling me about how the one that he followed here kept making these _weird_ noises."

 

"No, Errol's just skitti - wait."

 

Libra narrows his eyes at Henry, who _still_ doesn't seem to understand how suspicious he's acting. "Why do you want to know?"

 

"Oh. Y'know, I was just thinking of staying here for a while? And bringing some of Prospero's buddies!"

 

Henry lowers his legs and leans back in his chair as Libra takes the time to fully process that statement.

 

"You can't - wait a minute, no. You can't simply barge into someone's home and expect them to shelter you. Besides, what makes you think that I'll house you when we're clearly on opposite sides of this war?"

 

"That's how I thought you'd react."

 

If possible, Henry's grin grows even more sinister in the broad daylight. "I have information. And powerful magic. You wouldn't want me to be your enemy, would you?"

 

"Is that a threat?"

 

"It is if you want it to be!"

 

 _This isn't going to be easy, is it_ , Libra sighs.

 

"...A trade, then."

 

"Hm? You're an interesting one. Go ahead, don't leave me hanging!"

 

"You're free to stay here for as long as you want. In return, you help around the place and you teach me some of that magic of yours."

 

"A Light priest interested in dark magic? You really are funny!"

 

Henry sits forward suddenly, startling Libra into backing up slightly.

 

"A deal's a deal, isn't it? I'll take it!"

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Libra wakes up to find Henry already making himself at home on the same chair from yesterday.  


"You're up...early," he mumbles, still blinking the sleep from his eyes. "Did you make breakfast, by chance?"

 

"Depends! What do you count as breakfast?"

 

"It's...no. It's too early for this. I'm not answering that question."

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose ( _you'll have to get used to this, you're the one who proposed it_ ), Libra walks into the kitchen with Henry in tow and dutifully ignores any and all suspicious-looking foodstuffs in the area.

 

"Why are you still here? You don't have to follow me around all day, you know."

 

"Of course, I'm not that dumb!"

 

Henry perches himself on another chair ( _how does he do that?_ ), hands supporting his chin. "When're you gonna teach me light magic?"

 

Libra frowns and looks over his shoulder. "Me teaching you? That wasn't part of the deal."

 

"Did you really think I was going to let you not give anything in return?"

 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I _am_ offering you shelter, am I not?"

 

"I could have you taken in as a spy."

 

Same cheerful voice, same light tone. Absolutely nothing to indicate that Henry was delivering a _threat_.

 

Libra flips an egg with a little more force than necessary. "You - fine. This is why I hate taking in traitors."

 

"'Traitor' is a strong word, don't you think?"

 

"But it's true, isn't it? And I will not hesitate to use it if I must."

 

Henry takes the plate of eggs that's thrust at him in stride, tilting his head in amusement. "So you do have a backbone, eh!"

 

"I - ?"

 

Sighing, Libra sags against the counter. "Are you telling me that was all some sort of...test?"

 

"Maybe? But nah, it was more of an actual question!"

 

"...Okay. If you say so."

 

Setting his own plate onto the table, Libra slides into the seat across from Henry. And if you must insist, I will begin your lessons as soon as you begin mine."

 

He watches Henry's smile reappear, something that's become...a bit more fond to Libra than expected, a bit too quickly. In the back of his head he wonders _for how long will I have to deal with this softening of my heart?_ \- but Libra doesn't even get the chance to answer his own question, because Henry's still there, grinning like a maniac, saying something about "why don't we start right now?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Why didn't you _tell_ me," Libra forces out between puffs of breath, "that you're a natural at magic?"

 

Henry stares thoughtfully at Libra while the other heals his own burns. "A natural? That's a funny way of putting it! It's more like...that's what happens when you've been training all your life!"

 

"All your life, huh."

 

Libra frowns. Sets his staff down, leaning it against the side of his chair. Gestures for Henry to pull up a chair next to him. Watches as he does, albeit with more cheeriness than necessary.

 

"You've been here for two, three months, give or take. Haven't you?"

 

"Huh? I have, yeah."

 

"And, as of now, I know practically nothing about you, other than how old you are, what you are, where you're from, and that you went to some sort of wizard school. Forgive me if I seem to be overstepping my bounds, but is there any way I could get to know you better?"

 

Leaning forward, Henry wags a finger in Libra's face. "That's the problem with all you good guys! You always want to know more, always want to know how you can help! There's nothing much that's interesting about _me_ , though. I guess - I was abandoned, and I switched sides in the war 'cause it's more interesting here, and - oh! There's another thing you might like!"

 

He tips his chair forward _just_ a little more, until his lips touch Libra's in a surprisingly gentle motion.

 

And even though Libra really doesn't mean to, he stiffens underneath the sudden contact.

 

"Sorry! Sorry."

 

Henry pulls away just as quickly as he had come forward. "Just another test - y'know, to see how you'd react if - "

 

"I," Libra interrupts, gingerly touching his lips with the tips of his fingers. "I didn't hate that as much as. I thought I would. If you were to, perhaps, perform another one of those tests on me, I...don't think I would mind."

 

"Oh, really?"

 

Henry scoots his chair even closer, and this time, when he leans in, Libra meets him halfway.

* * *

 

 

"Henry of Plegia, reveal yourself immediately or we will be forced to destroy this entire establishment!"

 

Groggily, Libra blinks awake to the sound of incessant pounding on his front door.

 

"Henry." He turns around and weakly nudges the happily snoozing man next to him. "Henry, I think...I think you've got visitors."

 

The pounding intensifies. "Henry of Plegia, if you would please open the door - !"

 

Henry jolts awake (and Libra swears he can catch a flash of fear on his face before the trademark smile settles back into place).

 

"Today's going to be interesting, isn't it?" is the first thing that Henry says, and Libra can't help but stare.

 

"There's - a back passageway that I built in, that no one knows about. We can escape through there - I already have all the knowledge I'll ever need, and I'd rather they destroy everything while thinking that we're still here than steal anyth - "

 

He abruptly loses his train of thought when Henry pecks him on the cheek, murmuring "don't worry, I have a plan" before immediately sliding out of bed and sticking his head out of the window.

"Hey! Heard you guys were looking for me?"

 

A surprised shout from below. Then -

 

"Grima has a message for you! He says that he will overlook your status as a traitor if you simply come back and fight for Plegia once more."

 

Henry pretends to think about it, even tapping a finger against the bottom of his chin.

 

"...Where's Tharja? You wouldn't just forget her, would you?"

 

Libra can practically hear the grimace in the person's next words. "Tharja...left soon after you did. We assumed that she went in search of you, but seeing as we haven't been able to track down her magic yet, who knows where she is?"

 

"Then you came unprepared?"

 

Instead of a verbal answer, an arrow embeds itself into the wood above Henry's head.

 

"Are you _absolutely_ certain that you want to go through with this?" Libra continues to pester Henry as he follows the other wizard down the stairs, worry creasing his brows. "They seem like a dangerous lot - "

 

"But I'm more dangerous than they are!" is Henry's last bit of (not-too-reassuring) reassurance, before he pushes Libra to the side, flings the door open, and raises his palms.

 

And - Naga forgive him, but Libra cannot, will not stop staring. He's seen Henry wield magic before, but only during lessons and their low-risk practice sessions.

 

Never like this, with black holes hovering just centimeters above both hands, with eyes narrowed in concentration, with spells and arrows ricocheting off of Libra's furniture but not once (never once) hitting Henry's own figure in the doorway.

 

Libra thinks that he's falling even more in love with Henry.

 

("How was that?" Henry asks later, when all the rather one-sided fighting is over and Prospero is picking at the corpses with some of his friends. "Think I'm capable enough yet?"

 

Libra doesn't answer, in favor of pulling Henry closer and drawing the curtains shut.)

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @axlotlols


End file.
